


Say It For Me

by BlackCohosh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh
Summary: Things heat up on the Millennium Falcon between Rey and Ben. (Snippet One-Shot, Complete)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Say It For Me

\---

"Please," he whispered out in a huff. _He needed it._ "Please, Rey. I need to hear you say it." Sweat beaded on his brow. They had reach a point where even the cold of space wasn't enough to calm the engery that was kinetic all around them.

The small woman beneath him was trying so hard to focus, her breathing was erratic and her heart pounding in her head. Opening her eyes to look at the dark haired man. Her bond-mate, her soul-mate. Seeing him above her in moment like this made her forget everything else. Just them.

"Please Sweetheart," He said it again. His hair touched her rapidly rising and falling chest. He was so beautiful.

She lifted her hips to his and enjoyed his reaction. A sharp hiss preceded a deep rumble from the larger man. His eyes, already dark, seemed to deepen with the movement.

"What do you need Ben," she teased him, dragging it out of him. Lifting one hand from his arm that was straddling her shoulders and moved it toward his mouth, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

His eyes drifted shut as a shudder tore through his frame, "I can't, Rey... just..."

Rey smiled at his fading lack of control. She loved most of all to his well-trained ability to focus fall apart because of her. It made her feel powerful, yes, but also... desired.

Sliding her hand around to the back of his neck she pulled herself up closer to him so her breath brushed against the hair next to his ear. Inhaling gently she breath out the words he needed.

"You win."

Then she release his neck falling back to the practice mat of the cargo hold turned training area of the the Millennium Falcon.

Ben fell to his side next to her still breathing heavily. A contented smirk on his face. "That's right sweetheart."

Rey's laughter filled the space of the ship as she flung the arm still holding her lightsaber in her hand accross his chest.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* I just had to get this out of my head.
> 
> I'm an old school Rurouni Kenshin addict, so let's just say I've read a few "sparring" stories in my day.


End file.
